Legion Music Video: Yakety Yak
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Just how much money does R.J. Brande give his son? And what does Cham do to earn it? Learn in this homage to Tiny Toons as Cham has to suffer to his father's demands.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes, Tiny Toons, Gotham Girls, or Yakety Yak. Not sure if you know what Tiny Toons is, but it was a show they had from before cartoons sucked. Legion is an exception of course.

**Kono**: Brita An'nan of Sklar. Mass and density manipulating abilities.

This idea came into my head last night while watching the Tiny Toons episode where they parodied MTV and did a video of Yakety Yak, starring Plucky Duck. I just took it and substituted Pluck for Cham.

* * *

**Yakety Yak**

**R.J. Brande & Reep Daggle**

_New Metropolis, Brande Towers_

We zoom in on a messy apartment, and father and son are arguing in a messy living room.

**R.J.**_: Take out the papers and the trash! Or you don't get no spendin' cash. _

R.J. drags Cham into a cockroach infest kitchen filled with dirty dishes and spoiled food.

**R.J.**_: If you don't scrub that kitchen floor…_

_R.J. sticks his finger in Cham's angry face._

**R.J.**_: You ain't gonna rock and roll no more!_

**Cham**_: Yakety yak!_

**R.J.**: Don't talk back.

**R.J.**_: Just finish cleanin' up your room!_

R.J. drags Cham into his room, where the word pigsty is a gross understatement.

**R.J.**_: Let's see that dust fly with that broom._

He shoves a broom and dustpan in Cham's hands.

**R.J.**_: Get all that garbage out of sight…_

R.J. points to the _breathing_ garbage as Cham glares.

**R.J.**_: Or you don't go out Friday night!_

**Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Brainaic 5, & Superman-X** (_popping out of the garbage and waving their fingers_): _Yakety yak!_

**R.J.**: Don't talk back.

Cut to the outside of the building.

**R.J.**: _You just put on your coat and hat!_

R.J. kicks Cham outside, and shoves on a very big winter coat.

**R.J.**: _And take yourself to the Laundromat_.

R.J. tosses a giant bundle of dirty clothes into Cham's arms, riving with anger.

**R.J.**: _And when you're finished doin' that…_

R.J. holds out Timber Wolf and Catspaw by their uniform collars, with a look that expresses WTF?

**R.J.**: _Bring in the dog and put out the cat!_

**Catspaw**: Hey!

**LL, BB, B5, & SM-X**: _Yakety yak!_

**R.J.**: Don't talk back.

Cut to Cham inside the local Laundromat, stuffing wads of disgustingly stinky clothes when he hears sirens. Outside, Kono, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn are being chased by the police. The police fire a bullet outline around Kono through the front window. Kono jumps in through her outline, and begins stuffing her money, the clothes, and Cham, inside the washing machine, before she rips it out of the wall and carries it outside into Harley & Ivy's getaway car. The four are being chased by Harvey Bullock in a police car with no hood as the siren wails. Cham is sticking his head out of the machine, as Kono and Harley start tossing dirty clothes at Harvey , who dodges them and starts getting angrier, until, finally, they toss the kitchen sink at him and he swerves into a lamp post. The girls high-five one another, until a certain black car rolls up in front of them. They crash, and they get sent flying into Arkham.

Cut to Cham folding cloths in the asylum laundry, until he gets plucked out by R.J. They are still made as Cham gives him a dirty look.

**R.J.**: _Don't you give me no dirty looks! Your father's hip he knows what cooks._

Cham runs out of the apartment.

**R.J.**: _Just tell your hoodlum friends outside…_

The girls are waiting outside in Ivy's hotrod. The building turns into R.J. and he shakes his finger at them.

**R.J.**: _You ain't got time to take a ride!_

**Cham & The Girls & The 4**: _Yakety yak!_

**R.J.**: Don't talk back!

**LL, BB, B5, & SM-X**: _Yakety yak, yakety yak!_

The girls and Cham start getting chased by the four chorus guys, now dressed up as policemen inside a cruiser.

**The 4**: _Yakety yak, yakety yak! Yakety yak, yakety y-_

Then the music cuts when Kell falls out of the car as they drive erratically. The three park it, pick him up, just toss him back inside, and drive off.

**_Fin_**


End file.
